On Vacation
by SilverG21
Summary: Harry and Hermione goes on vacation, to the annual reunions of the Granger. HH. Reposted.
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT, HAPPY NOW!

A/n: I'm reposting hope the grammar is better is there any grammatical horrors, please point it kindly. I'll do my best to correct it. I have change some thing like names and some events that didn't make sense, but other wise is the same. I would like to thank Mardy for her encouraging review. Please read and review.

ON VACATION

by SilverG21

Chapter 1: The call

"Hermione where are you?", whine Ron from upstairs, of their flat in London.

"In the kitchen", answers Hermione. "Hurry, I'm going to be late for work", she said as she took a sip of her coffee. Just then Ron came bursting into the kitchen fighting with a tie.

"Morning Harry", greet Ron. "Morning Mione, a little help here please".

"Apparently today is the 'Fight with the Tie' day. I couldn't put my tie on neither", said Harry.

"I can believe you two can't put a tie on after all this years, there. . . I got to go, bye boys. Good Luck with the interview Ron. See you at lunch Harry", and with that she disparate to the Ministry to the Department of Research where she works.

"I got to go too Ron", said Harry and disparate to the Ministry as well but to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, that job was one of the most important in the ministry, since the new Minister of Magic Mr. Arthur Weasley used to work there. Ron disparate soon after to his interview.

Later that night. . .

"Jerk. . .", Hermione arrived to the flat very angry and yelling her frustration out.

"'Mione, is that you?", ask Harry from the dark living room. Hermione jump out of her skin.

"Harry, you scare the live out of me! Merlin do you always creep around in the dark", say Hermione with a hand press to her chest.

"No. . . What wrong I heard you muttering something" said Harry with a concern expression as he turn on the lights.

"I just broke up with that imbecile of Josh. . . can you believe that he want me to move out of here . . . can you imagine that", said a fuming Hermione.

"Why?", ask Harry.

"Because he thinks I'm having an affair with one of you and thinks is improper for a woman to live with two men", said Hermione taking deep breaths.

"Well that proves that the jerk didn't even know you well and I got the perfect cure to forget about it", said Harry.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione a little more calm. "What would that be, Mr. Potter?" said Hermoine.

"Well we can watch movies till the sun rise since tomorrow is Saturday and call for junk food", said Harry.

"Well sounds good to me", said Hermione a bit happy now, "I'm going to get a shower and dress more appropriate".

"By the way Mione Ron's out for two month in world tour you know 'The Chudley Cannon's Summer Tour' he was talking about with the team, he came by to said 'Ciao' and your mother call she wants you to call her back.", said Harry while walking to the kitchen with the phone in hand.

"OK, thanks", said Hermione while climbing up the stairs. Once in her room she got to the shower and after a long bath put on some P.J and call her mother.

"Hello mom, is Hermione".

"I kind of figure that out, dear", said Laura Granger.

"Yeah, well Harry said that you call earlier. What is it?", ask Hermione.

"Oh, yeah is that the annual Granger Family reunion will be in America this year your uncle Rupert buy a house over in Orlando, Florida".

"That will be fantastic, I have never been there. When are we going?", said a little bit too happy Hermione.

"Your father and I are planing to stay over there for a month, so we are going in about a week but since you provably got a lot of work to do at the lab you can go the last two weeks of July since the Reunion will be the 25 of july. But that your decision. So what do you say?", said Laura then and add "You can bring that boyfriend of yours too".

"I'll go the whole month I need a vacation anyway and I broke up with my boyfriend just an hour ago. So is okay if a bring Harry? Ron is in a world tour with his team and I can't leave Harry alone for a month", said Hermione.

"Of course you can, Honey. We are going to take the flight on. . . Wensday 30 and return on August 2 is that okay with you?", ask Laura.

"Yeah, will you do the booking please I'll pay you later", said Hermione.

"Yes, sure; for two right", said Laura with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes mother", said Hermione rolling her eyes at her mother tone. "See you then, bye say hi to daddy".

"Bye Honey, I will", said Laura.

And with that she hang up the phone and head downstairs _'will Harry want to go the whole month?_ _Maybe if I tell him that mom already book a space for him he will say yes' _she thought to herself.

"Harry, I talk to my mother and it was about the annual reunion of the Grangers and she said it would be in America. In Orlando, Florida to be specific and I want you to come so you don't stay alone for a month", said Hermione to a stoic Harry.

"A month?" said Harry a little shock.

"My mom . . ." Hermione try to explain but Harry cut her of.

"Wait, isn't that the place where Disney is?" ask Harry with excitement in his voice.

"One of them, yes", said Hermione.

"Yes, yes I'll go. . . I'm going to Disney. . . Oh, Merlin I'm going to Disney. Oh, you would never dream how much I wanted to go to Disney since the Dursley take Dudley when I was nine", Harry stop his excitement and Hermione took the chance.

"Well for the way you are doing that little victory dance I can deduce that you want to go, if that is case we are going next week", said Hermione amused, after all seen a 19 year old man waving, jumping and what you can call dancing because he was going to Disney was quite funny.

"Woohoo, tomorrow we got to go to the mall I don't have clothe for that kind of weather", said a very, very happy Harry.

"Done, anyway what are we are going to eat", said Hermione.

"I order Chinese food already. I ask for your favorite", said Harry.

"Thanks, then I will pick the movie", said Hermione running to the family room. Harry fallow her resigned to watch another chick flick.

A/N: Hope you like it better, I think it has less grammatical mistakes. Is not beta-read so, I'm sorry. Remember read and review, it would take about five minutes, I took a little bit longer doing the story for your enjoyment and I would appreciate a little review.

Best Wishes, SilverG


	2. The Mall

Declaimer: I don't own anything, if I do I will be filthy rich which I'm not and I won't be writing this but working on my next book. So please don't sue me.

A/N: I will like to thank the persons who review the previous chapter, you don't know how much it means to me. Now people be kind and review.

Love ya, SilverG

ON VACATION

by SilverG21

Chapter 2: The mall

"Morning", said a fully clothe and exited Harry who got a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and black Converse Classic, on.

"Morning, are you ready to go to mall?", said Hermione who got on a red fitted top that said Hottie in the front in white letters, a pair of worn out jeans and Vans sneaker on, looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"As soon as I find my car keys we can go", said Harry looking around.

"Accio Harry Car Keys", said Hermione stretching her hand up and Harry car keys came flying to her hand.

"Yeah, right I forgot about that", said Harry looking sheepishly.

They soon arrived at the parking lot to find a nasty surprise of the destiny.

"Potter", said the Big Man in front of him.

"Dudley", said Harry looking very angry. His last year at the Dursley wasn't the nicest one. Dudley even gave him a cut with a knife in their last fight.

"So tell me Freak is that your car or you just steal it?", said Dudley heading to the to Harry's car that was by the way an Volkswagen Golf.

"Lets go, Mione", said Harry walking away he didn't want to fight, less in front of Hermione since he knew that she didn't like him fighting around.

"And there goes the Coward Freak with his little bitch", spat Dudley. Harry turn around and gave him a dirty look and make a dash to him but Hermione stood in the front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Harry, please keep moving", said Hermione with worry in her voice "Just ignore him, please", she plead with him. Harry turn around again an walk into the mall.

They first went to the Department Store.

"Mione, I don't have any Mug. . . I mean normal suit case", said Harry.

"O.K., come on then", said Hermione.

Once they got the suit case out of the way the went to buy stuff like the shampoo and sun block.

After they pay at the Department Store they went to Old Navy to buy the clothe they will need for the trip.

"Do you like this swimming trunks?", ask Harry.

"Yeah, do you like this Bikini?", ask Hermione.

"Hell yeah", said Harry.

"You don't got to be so happy about it", said Hermione with amusement.

"In those park there are water rides?", ask Harry trying to change the subject.

"Yes", said Hermione.

"Then I'll take some more of this because they dry of easy", said Harry.

Later they leave the store with an obscene quantity of clothe, each.

On the ride home. . .

"Oh, Harry I forgot to tell you the flight leave at 8:00 a.m. my mom call to tell me and suggest that we spend the night over, at their house so we can't go to the airport together it will be more easy if I might say so", said Hermione.

"I think is a great idea", said Harry "Then I will get to meet your parents".

A/N: Hope you like it. Please be kind review it would make my day really. And thanks again to all the people the review the first chapter it mean a lot too me. Thank You.

Love ya, SilverG


	3. Meeting the Parents

Declaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me, I repeat do not sue me.

A/n: Hi, people again I like to thanks to all the people who review because you are the reason I keep writing (how corny ;-)), so if you want me keep writing be kind and review is really important to me I really appreciated and if you got any ideas or things you want to see in this story feel free to pop out any idea in the reviews.

Love ya, SilverG

ON VACATION

by SilverG21

Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents.

A week Later

Harry woke up with a start "Damn nightmare", he said as he stood up "I better go down stairs and make coffee before Mione wake up".

Harry went downstairs to find Hermione already there drinking coffee.

"Morning", said Harry. "Did you sleep?", ask Harry suspiciously, knowing the answer already.

"Yes", said Hermione. Harry glare at her. "OK no", said Hermione giving up.

"How many cup of coffee had you drink?"

"Two?", said Hermione hopefully.

"Mione?"

"OK, okay four"

"You are nervous, aren't you?", ask Harry.

"A bit", said Hermione.

"Why?"

"Is that tomorrow we will get on a plane and I don't rellay like them".

"It would be OK, now get up and change we got to be at your parent's house at noon, I will load up the luggage in your SUV", said Harry.

"OK" said Hermione as she up the stairs.

When the both of them were ready and the baggage was load Hermione drove them to her parent's house. In about an hour they were in the front of a white two story house. Hermione park the SUV in the drive way and climbed out of it in a hurry then Harry notice two person in their mid forty that he suppose where Hermione parent's.

"Mom" Hermione squeal as she hug her mother.

"Hello, Sweetie", said Laura Granger.

"Hello, Daddy" said Hermione to her father.

"Ducky, baby how are you?", ask Charles Granger.

"I'm fine Daddy, Oh Daddy, Mum this is Harry Potter my best friend", said Hermione as Harry neared them.

"Oh, hello I'm Charley", he said shaking hands with Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you sir", said Harry.

"Please call me Charley will you?"

"Yes sir. . . I mean Charley", said Harry a little nervous.

"Mrs. Granger", said Harry as he offered his hand to Laura.

"Oh, dear boy call me Laura you make me feel old", she said as she embraced Harry in a hug that only could be compare to one of Mrs. Weasley herself and Hermione when she was a little too happy. "Come on everyone, lets get inside I made lunch", said Laura.

They walk in a small dinning room that Harry suppose was for the family use only and sat down; in a few minutes Laura and Hermione walk in with all the food. They start eating through a bit of chatting.

"Well Harry if I may ask how was that you became friends with Hermione?", ask Laura "She never really told us how she met the Famous Harry Potter she read about in a book".

"I met her in the train ride to Hogwarts but didn't became friends with her until the Troll incident", said Harry and Hermione nod in agreement. "And to be perfectly honest it was the best thing that could ever happen to me if it wasn't for her I'll be dead right now".

"Same here", said Hermione.

"Interesting", said Charley. They keep talking during the lunch about their live at Hogwarts and about their new flat and every thing that came in the way. When they finish lunch Harry tried help with the dishes, but of course Laura disapprove that and trew him out of the kitchen. After that Hermione take Harry around the neighborhood.

"So this is where you grow up?", said Harry.

"Yep", said Hermione.

"Is quite nice, I guess you got many friends around?", ask Harry when they were in front of Hermione's house.

"Nope actually the call me. . .", but she was cut off by a female voice.

"The freak", said the voice. They turn around to see a girl about their aged with blonde hair and blue eyes, flank by three other, another girl with dark brown hair and green eyes and two boys one of them with brown hair and blue eyes, the other was blond and had green eyes.

"Ugh, lets go Harry", said Hermione with as much hate in her voice as when she insulted Malfoy.

"Where are you going with that hot ass cuttie, freak", said the girl.

"Sod off Mandy", said Hermione turning her back and staring to walk away, Harry in tow.

"We are talking to you freak" said a male voice, now Harry was piss. Harry turn around to them.

"Will you cut it out already is staring to annoy me", said an angry Harry.

"And what are you going to do about that asshole", said the blond boy.

"You don't want to know", said Harry.

"Harry please don't start to fight over this, please lets go", pleaded Hermione.

The boy jump at Harry knocking him to the floor and punch him right in the face a few times before Harry turn him over and start to beat the hell out of him.

"Harry James Potter stop right now!", blow Hermione.

At this Harry stop in mid punch he knew that, that tone didn't mean good at all and when she call him by his whole name that wasn't good news either he was in a big trouble.

"Now!" said Hermione from her door step where Laura and Charley were standing watching the show.

"Yes Ma'am", said Harry as he drop the boy and start running to where Hermione was.

Once they where inside.

"What I have told you about fighting, now look at you", said Hermione angry, Harry got a broken lip and a black eye. While Hermione parents were trying to not to laugh at the scare face of Harry.

"But Mione. . .", said Harry.

"But nothing now go to the kitchen so I can clean you up", said Hermione and Harry did as he was told.

Later that night Harry awoke with the worse and more real night mare ever, they were killing Hermione.

"HERMIONE!", Harry scream in the middle of the night and went of running to her room she wasn't there. "No this can't be happening, HERMIONE!" scream Harry again in the verge of tears, while running down the stairs, Hermione came running out of the kitchen. Harry turn to the sound but trip over his own feet and fell the last six steps face forward to the floor.

"Harry you. . ." Hermione tried to say but it was cut out by Harry fierce hug, he was crying.

"Oh God, thank God" it was the only thing that Harry was able to say at the moment. Moment later when he calm down he explain the night mare to Hermione. Hermione help him to his room.

"Now try to sleep, Harry we got to get up early to go to the airport" said Hermione in a calm voice.

"Please don't go, stay with me", Hermione look at him like he was a dead man walking "please so I don't have another night mare 'cause I know you are here".

Hermione agreed and they spend the rest of the night together.

I Hope you like it. If you do please review I'll be so happy if you do and sorry last chapter was so short I guess this will cover up for that. Stay tune for the next chapter "A Little Bit of Problems".

Love ya, SilverG


	4. A Little Bit of Problems

Declaimer: I don't own anything as I said already if I own I'll be rich . . . scratch that filthy rich. So now you know it's not worthy suing me.

A/N: I want to thanks all the people supporting this story with out you guys this story wouldn't have even started. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Now please be nice and review (I'm begging on my knees).

Love ya, SilverG

ON VACATION

by SilverG21

Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Problems

Harry and Hermione awoke in each other arms that morning, they heard noises in the hall and knew that Hermione's parents were awake too and preparing to leave for the airport.

"Morning", said Harry looking down at Hermione.

"Morning", reply Hermione. "I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit", said Hermione as she pull the covers an climbed out of the bed.

Harry just sat there looking at the closed doors of which Hermione flew out, thinking '_Ahh. . . Potter what was that? You know it could be like this every morning, and she never come home crying again because some bastard don't appreciated her enough; you just have to tell her'_. He went to his drawers and retrieved the clothes that he was going to wear today and wait for Hermione to come out of the shower. "That's the problem".

At 7:30 they were arriving to the airport. Harry went looking for the trolleys and came back with two. They load the luggage and set for the terminal. When they arrived the airline was calling their seats and went inside quickly, Harry could sense that Hermione was really nervous.

"Mione are you okay?", ask Harry.

"Yes", said Hermione as she sat down. She was surprise when Harry interlace their finger and kiss the back of her hand. She stared at him like he had an extra head.

"You are going to be okay, I'm right here with you Mione, don't worry", said Harry. Hermione could only nod at that _'damn, he is cute'_ she thought. _'WHAT? HERMIONE, you can't think like that he is you best friend and you just broke up with your boyfriend for Merlin sake'_.

Hours later a flight attendant pass by them giving out pillows and blanket. She looked at them Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder and their interlaced finger and ask.

"Honeymooner, huh?", she said as she pass their pillows and blankets, "I hope you got a great Honeymoon in America, you make such a cute couple", she said as she move to the next row, Harry and Hermione were speechless. Hermione was the first one to react and try to slip her hand of Harry's but found it impossible.

"Well that was interesting", said Harry.

"Yeah", was the intelligent answer that Hermione offer.

"Anyway lets just sleep, when we awake I suppose that we will be arriving", said Harry sleepy.

After they arrived to N.Y they didn't have any problems at all, well maybe a confused Hermione. But when they arrived to Orlando.

"Oh, My God we are in Orlando, we are in Orlando!", said a exited Harry.

"Harry calm down you look like a five year old boy", said Hermione just then a little girl approach them.

"Mister", said the little girl.

"Yes?", ask Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?", ask the girl.

"Yes", said Harry again.

"Is this Hermione Granger?", the little girl ask Harry pointing at Hermione.

"Yes that's her", said Harry crouching down so he was talking to the girl from eye level.

"WOW!", said the girl.

"What is your name, pretty", said Harry to the little girl.

"My name is Rose Callahan", said the girl.

"Rosy", said a man from behind Rose.

"And that's my dad", said Rose.

"What I have told you about talking to stranger. . .", the man suddenly stop talking "Oh, My God is . . . Harry Potter and Hermione Granger I can't believe my luck. I'm Douglas Callahan", ha said as he shook hands with Harry and Hermione then Hermione introduce her parents. "You should be very proud of you daughter Mr. and Mrs. Granger, she is a heroine in our world. . ." he was cut of by a female voice.

"Honey . . ." said the lady now in shock, Harry assuming that this was Mrs. Callahan stretch his hand.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter", said Harry and Hermione follow stretching her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger", said Hermione and the lady shook her hand in shock.

"I'm Heather Callahan", said Mrs. Callahan. Hermione again introduce her parents and after some pictures were taken and autograph signed Harry and the Granger were heading to the house the Mr. Granger have rent, tomorrow he was meeting part of Hermione's family he will meet every single one of them at the end of the month.

A/n: Sorry if this is to short but is the end of semester and the teacher are sending more work than ever and I don't have that much time, but look at the bright side it almost Summer and I'll got plenty of time. Thanks to the people who review the last entry, it made my day. And if you read please review.

Best Wishes, SilverG


	5. Dinner

Declaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue. I don't even got a lawyer, for God sake.

A/N: Hey there guys, first I like to thank you for supporting me. Second I would like to say SUMMER IS HERE! WOOOOOOOWHOHH! So that means that I'll have more time to update. That I'm guessing (HOPING) is good new for you. Now on with the show.

ON VACATION

by SilverG21

Chapter 5: Dinner

Hermione's parents enter the kitchen, to the sight of Harry cooking and Hermione sitting in a bench on the side of the island drinking coffee, reading the newspaper and eating a bagel that Harry just got out of the toaster. She start putting cream cheese to it when she notice her parents in the kitchen. "Morning", said Hermione while keeping the task at hand.

Harry turn around from the frying pan and greet them "Good Morning", then he stole a piece of Hermione bagel.

"Morning you two", said Charley.

"Morning", said Laura. "Harry dear let me do that".

"Is okay Mrs. Gran. . . I mean Laura, I don't mind", said Harry.

"OH My God", said Hermione from her seat.

"What is it?", ask Harry.

"Look at this", said Hermione pointing at the newspaper, there was a big picture of,

"Is us".

"Do they ever going to leave us alone?", said Harry a little angry.

"Damn, now every wizard and witch knows that we are here", said Hermione just as angry as Harry.

"What happened?", ask concerned Laura.

"Mom we are in a Wizard newspaper that not good", Hermione told her mother.

"Well that's what I been waiting for", said Mr. Granger.

"What do you mean dad?", ask Hermione confused.

"Well, I want to know why are you so famous?", said Charley.

"That a good question, dear", said Laura.

They all sit down on the table after Harry served the breakfast.

"Do you really want to know?", ask Hermione.

"Yes I want to know everything, what you do for leaving, etc.", said Charley.

"For starters we are Aurors", said Hermione "I work in the department of research for the division and Harry work at the new department the former Misuse of Muggles Artifacts."

"We are famous cause we kill Voldemort an evil Wizard and his Death Eaters", said Harry.

"And because of that they gave us Order of Merlin First Class. . ."said Hermione.

"This new award from all of the Ministries of Magic around the world, The Golden Phoenix. . .", Harry add.

"The Gryffindor Heart, you saw that two years ago at the graduation. . ."

"There's going to be The Trio Hall at Hogwarts, the opening is in September 1. . ."

"You remember Hogwarts: A History", her parents nodded "There are about 100 pages or so about the The Trio".

"Oh, don't forget that teachers of History of Magic have been boring their students to death with our history and exams about us, poor guys. . ."

"And the more important a whole lot of unwelcome attention they practically are publishing our daily live. . . oh and we are in the chocolate frog cards too", said Hermione.

"Damn", was they only thing that Laura and Charley were able to say.

"I agree", said Harry.

"So you are some sort of rock star", said Charley.

"Worst we are their saviors", said Hermione.

"Yeah last Christmas, we received so many present that we got to give them away, we gave them to charity, and that made it worst", said Harry.

"Yeah I imaging that", said Laura.

"Well we are going to be late if we don't hurry, now you know Rupert", said Charley. "You know how to drive Harry cause I don't feel like driving today".

"Yes, but I don't know where to go", said Harry.

"Ducky will tell you", said Daniel pointing at Hermione.

"Oh, yes", said Harry looking mischievously at Hermione while Dan walk to back door of the car to sit down with his wife. "So. . . Ducky you remember?" said Harry teasing.

Hermione just keep walking and give him a smile _'You'll pay for that Potter' _she thought and change Harry hair color to Electric Pink _'Thank God for wand less magic'_. When they finally get in the car Hermione told him "No never been here, but I got a map Pinky".

Harry gave her a weird look. He start rearranging the mirrors when he look at himself in one of them "What did you do to me?", said Harry. He want to give a good impression to her family and now he got PINK hair.

"I didn't do anything", said Hermione innocently. Then they made their way to Hermione uncle house.

"Turn left here, Pinky", said Hermione by now like her parents laughing. "Here we are".

"Mione please turn my hair back to it color, please", said Harry pleading with her.

"Okay, Okay I will", she said and she did it _'damn puppy-dog eyes'_.

They stared walking to the door but didn't make it before two people came out of the door.

"Charley", said the male one.

"Rupert", said Charley and they embrace themselves in a brotherly hug.

"Laura, how are you?", said Rupert's wife Katherine.

"I'm fine Kat, it been a long time", said Laura.

"Is this Hermione", said Rupert in disbelieve. "God you have grow up so much, last time I see you, you were a little girl. You didn't even have 11 yet", he finish and crush her in a bear hug.

"And who is this young man, don't tell me that you are going to get married already", said Rupert.

"Oh, no Uncle Rupert this is my best friend Harry Potter", said Hermione _'Or at least I'm trying to convince myself of it'_.

Harry stretch out his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am".

They were sitting at the table with every one. Harry had get to meet Hermione's cousins that weren't all that charming, in fact the older one that had the same age was being quite annoying.

"So, Hermione where do you live?", ask Kyle.

"I live with my best friends in our London flat or pen-house whatever you want to call it", said Hermione.

"Are your friends as hot as you are?", said Kyle in his extra cheesy voice.

"I don't know you tell me, what do you think of Harry?", she ask.

"You live with him?"

"Yes and the other one is a MALE as well", said Hermione.

"So that's what you do for living?"

"What do you mean, son?", said Rupert.

"You know from book worm to slut", said Kyle looking at Hermione.

"How dare you to insult my daughter", said Charley, but before he could go any further. Harry who was sitting beside Kyle and across from Hermione, punch him and Kyle hit the floor

Then Kyle went flying to the nearest wall, that was across the room. Harry start walking to him and as he pass, flower pots and plates explodes. When Harry was face to face with Kyle and was about to beat the crap out of him Hermione stop him, she knew he was out of control.

"Harry, no stop", Hermione said in a normal tone of voice. Harry stop but he didn't move from where he was. Hermione went over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry", Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Is OK", she whispered back.

Harry turn to Hermione relative and start apologizing, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break anything, I'll fix everything", Harry said as he raised his hands and everything went back to normal.

"Is just fine boy, it was time that someone put Kyle in his place", said Rupert and Katherine nodded.

"Anyway as I was saying we should go shopping tomorrow. . ."

They sat back down and the evening went by with out a problem and even made plans to go shopping and dinner out.

That night

"Mione", Harry whispered went he reach Hermione's room. "Mione".

"Harry is that you?", said Hermione sleepy , she look at her door to see Harry. He look like a little boy whit his pillow under his arm and only in boxers and that lost look in his face and only in boxers _'Stop it already'_ "What happened?".

"I can't sleep", he whispered. Hermione just look at him and raising the covers and moving a bit.

"Come on", she said and Harry almost jump in the bed, he snuggle close to Hermione when he was settle, Hermione said, "We are making a habit out of this" and add to herself _'and I don't mind at all'_. Harry was thinking along the same lines but he voiced.

"I don't mind", he said "Indeed I enjoy it very much", he grab one of Hermione's hand and then kiss her finger tips while looking in her eyes as if searching for something. Hermione was so immersed in his eyes, she almost cry when he close them. _'His eyes are so beautiful'_

"Good Night, Hermione", he said with emotion in his voice.

Hope is better, what do you think. Am I progressing with my grammar?


End file.
